National Treasure: More than meets the eye
by holleywholly
Summary: Ben and Abi have a daughter who is sixteen, one day when she is alone she finds a secret in her mansion, that the treasure that her father found was only half of what was actually there. and they find that there is mroe than meets the eye. R
1. Gates family genes

My name is Martha Washington Gates, why is this so important you ask? Because my daddy is Benjamin Franklin Gates. And he's the coolest treasure hunter in the world.

Me, I am fifteen years old, and live in the big huge house on the street, cause that's what my dad bought when he found the treasure. And then he went back and found another treasure, he is just too cool.

"Dad, I'm going to a party tonight," I announced as I climbed down my humongous steps I call a staircase.

"Who's party?" my dad asked.

"Tiffany's," I shrugged.

"Is her parents going to be there?" Dad asked.

"Of course dad," I said. "I'm going to be late for school, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," I told him giving him a hug.

"I love you too," he said hugging me back.

"So can you not wait for the party tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged, I am really only going for moral support. I'm not much into the party scene. I was carrying around the book that my father gave me on the freemasons on my birthday a few weeks ago, and I am completely obsessed with that.

So both me and Tiffany sat down on a bench, we were waiting for the bell to ring for class. So I opened my book and started to read.

"Martha, I tell you this because I love you, but you got to stop reading this junk," Tiffany said making me put down the book.

"What are you doing, this book is priceless," I whine.

"More like useless, not a lot of people care about history anymore, because that's living in the past," Tiffany said. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend," she added.

"I'll just have to find someone who likes the same thing as me," I scoffed, she bugs me sometimes, but she is my only real friend.

"You're not going to find any of those right now, except at the geek table do you want to sit there?" Tiffany asked pointing over to the table.

The table was filled with geeks with black rimmed glasses, and bow ties. Horrible fashion sense, and horrible acne.

"No I don't, but I'm not going to change who I am, please just accept me," I pleaded with my one and only friend.

"I accept you, but the hot boys at my party might not, including the incredibly hot Blake Poole," Tiffany said taking a swig of her energy drink.

"Dude, he's like a brother to me," I reminded Tiffany.

"O duh, I forgot, but what about Vince Locke," Tiffany teased.

Tiffany knows that I have had a crush on him for so long. I don't know what it's about his eyes, his hair, or his all around incredible hotness. But I really like him unfortunately he won't give me the time of day.

"He is?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and I might get him to talk to you, all you have to do is leave this at home," Tiffany said holding up my freemasons book.

"Okay, but you have to drive me home first," I begged.

"Anything for a friend," Tiffany smiled.

I ran into my house, and nearly ran over my father.

"Hold on there, kid I thought you were going to Tiffany's tonight," my father asked.

"I was… I mean I am, it's a long story daddy, but it starts out with me reading your Freemasons book to Tiffany promising that I could speak to Vince," I rambled.

"Wait, what? A boy," My father stuttered.

"Yes dad, a boy it's not uncommon," I said sarcastic.

"You know, you get that sarcasm from your mother," he asked me.

"Yes, you tell me that all the time, so I need to ask mommy if I can borrow one of her party dresses," I said.

"No daughter of mine is going out in a cocktail dress at the age of fifteen," my mother said coming into the room.

"Mother has final say," my father simply said.

"But come on please!" I pleaded. "It's my first real party, and a boy is going to be there, I don't have anything but T-shirts and jeans," I told them.

"Who's fault is this? I've asked you time after time if you wanted to go get something more formal and you kept on saying no," my mother said.

"Please mommy," I pleaded.

"End of story," my mother said.

"I can't believe this," I huffed stomping up the stairs.

I told Tiffany I'd be there at six. Now, I don't even know if I want to go anymore, it all sucked.

My father came in after I took a shower and was dressed in my pajamas, trying to figure out what to wear.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm mad at mom, why can't she just let me wear one of her dresses just this once, it's not like Vince will suddenly notice me after this party anyways," I muttered.

"So what is up with this boy anyway," my father asked.

"He's just really gorgeous, but everyone at school thinks I'm a nerd with a fashion sense," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I like having my face in a book about history fifty percent of the time," I simply said.

"What's wrong with that, you know I've found that people will laugh and call you a nerd, while they go off and play their football, and other crap like drink and smoke, and they call us losers," my Father started. He was going into the whole, you might be a loser now, but a ten years from now they will be the losers, speech. "half the kids I went to school with are either dead or on Welfare, and look at me sweetie, I not only found one treasure but I found two," he said.

"I know daddy, but I just one night of not being a nerd," I told him.

"Okay, maybe this can be our little secret, but your mom left for a convention, I'll let you break into her closet," my father said.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, really," my father said.

"Thank you thank you! Daddy!" I screamed jumping up and hugging him.

"Anything for my little girl," he said.

I found this really nice slim fitting dress. It was a little short, but I'll manage. I matched it with a pair of my flip-flops, and the gold bracelet that my father gave me when I was born.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you daddy, can you drive me to Tiffany's" I asked.

"Sure honey, you also need to not spill anything on that dress," he said. "Your mother will kill me," he assed.

"I know," I smiled as we headed out the door.


	2. More than meets the eye

"O my god!" Tiffany said mouth down to the floor. That's how everyone's reaction was when I walked in, including Vince.

"Hey, Martha," He said totally checking me out.

"Hey Vince," I said nervously tugging my hair behind my ear.

"So, you look incredibly hot right now," he said unable to contain himself.

"Thanks," I said letting out a small giggle.

"So want to see what's upstairs?" he asked.

"Sure," I said up for it.

We went into this large bedroom. Tiffany lived in another historical mansion like I did.

Then Vince started kissing me. I couldn't believe it, if my dad saw him kissing me, after him practically ignoring me forever, he would go ballistic.

"What are you doing Vince," I asked pushing him away.

"Kissing you, it's what you wanted," Vince said.

"But, you wouldn't give it to me unless I prettied myself up," I yelled.

"I know, no one want to kiss someone with a book in her face half the time," Vince said half insulting me.

"Well, no one wants to kiss a guy, with a door in his face either," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked. Then I forced him out of the room, and slammed the door in his face in anger.

"Come on Martha don't be like that!" he screamed through the door, but I hardly noticed. I was so mad, half because I figured out what my dad was saying, half because Vince is a jerk, I am so over him.

So I called my daddy.

"Daddy, can you come and get me," I said half crying.

"What's wrong sweetie," My father asked suddenly alarmed. I probably disturbed his peaceful reading in his study.

"You were right, I don't want them to accept me for something I am not," I said half crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Vince tried to make out with me," I confessed.

"He did what?" he said half shouting, I had to pull the phone away from me as I winced, I knew he'd get mad.

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about it over the phone, can you just come and get me please," I pleaded.

"Sure, I'll be there in no time," He promised, then we both hung up.

"Thank you daddy," I sniffled as I climbed into his Buick.

"So what happened?" he asked softly and gentle.

"Well I walked into the party, and everyone just stared at me as I was in that dress, and Vince came up to me and told me I was sexy," I said, and paused for a second as I saw his wild facial expression. "And then he led me upstairs, and then he kissed me, this is when I figured out what you have been trying to tell me for a long time, ever since like fifth grade," I told him.

"Told you," My Dad teased.

"I know you were right a long time ago, but I just didn't want to admit it, I'm sorry," I told him.

"That's why it's called learning," he commented.

It was a few weeks since that incident, and I went to school, not talking to anyone, not even Tiffany. Everyone shunned me because of what I did to Vince. I try not to care, but sometimes it hurts knowing that my best friend shunned me, for a jerk.

I stumbled into the house with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong sweetie," my mother said walking in to the living room.

"Everyone at school hates me, cause I shoved a door into the popular boys face," I told her.

"Did he deserve it?" she asked, obviously Dad never told her what happened.

"Yeah, he did, where's dad?" I asked.

"He went to a convention," She told me.

"And he didn't take me, I mean come on it's a Friday, and I have nothing to do," I said.

"This one's important, and they asked that he came alone," My mother told me.

"Well, I'm sorry, I just need some cool stuff to get me away from this crap I have to call High School," I told her.

"I'm going to France, do you want to come?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to," I huffed. "I want to see daddy," I added.

"We can't see him, he's showing off Freemason stuff," If we were any closer, she would know that I would have loved more than anything to see stuff on the Freemasons.

"O, Mom why did you have to tell me that," I grumbled going up the stairs.

"Love you honey," She yelled.

"I love you too mommy," I told her really meaning it.

Me and my mother is sort of complicated. My dad has always explained to me that I just got the Gates side of the genes. It wasn't anyone's fault that we didn't relate as much as him and I do, it's just the facts of life.

I walked into my room. There was pictures of the world, and the places that her and her family went too. The pyramids, The Sphinx, hanging gardens of Babylon, and pretty much every other place in the world with historical significance. She even had some pictures of her dad and mom before she was born.

Newspaper clippings with headlines like "Man who steal declaration returns it safely, and says it was for the good of men,"

"O, daddy I miss you already," I said.

I slept until about ten o'clock the next morning. Hours on MySpace can be pretty time consuming.

I walked downstairs in our huge Mansion. I decided to explore it, it has been a long time since I did any of that. Through the week, I always had school work, and most of the time on weekends I was going with my dad to a convention.

I walked into one of the unused rooms. It has an ancient bed, that my dad explained to me is where Thomas Carroll slept when he lived here. He asked me not to go n there when I was little, but I am old enough to know not to come in here with Cheesy fingers, or muddy boots. In fact, I think I am going to take off my shoes before I even go in there. And that's what I did.

I tiptoed in like I had to walk softly in case I needed to make a quick get away.

I looked around and saw a desk. My curiosity I inherited from my father made me look inside. Not a lot in there just some paper from the eighteen hundreds. In some weird cursive that I couldn't read. That blows I thought, why couldn't they write like normal people?

I put them back, and went to examine that books on the book shelf.

There was one written by Benjamin Franklin. She tried to take it off the shelf, but it wouldn't come out all the way. She pulled a little harder, but it wouldn't move from the spot that she lifted it from.

Then she noticed what happened, a walk disappeared. And with that, a passage that was dark appeared.

"Woah, this is cool," I muttered to myself. I decided that I should go down it, I cannot let my curiosity cease until my father gets home to see what I found.

I quickly left and brought back a flashlight. I went down the tunnel, and down it, I saw something really cool. A necklace, it was very pretty and had to be made out of gold and diamonds. On the wall there was writing, it said:

_The secrets of the ultimate Treasure that lies with Charlotte_

_But that is only half of it,_

_More treasure are to be found _

_And that secret lies with Charlotte also _

_More than meets the eye _


	3. The Charlotte

"Dad, you there?" I asked that night. My mother told me that I could call him after six. My heart has been racing ever since. I paced around the house looking at the clock every two seconds, frustrated that it didn't change to six o'clock.

"Hi, sweetie, sorry you couldn't come with me, but guess what?" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got this pretty necklace from the gift shop and it is a replica of one of the pieces I was showing in the Freemasons exhibit," My father explained.

"O, that is cool, guess what I found and it a thousand times cooler than that, no offense," I told him.

"What is it, and none taken," He said.

"I found this secret passage way in our house," I said excitedly.

"Did you go down it?" my father asked curious.

"Yes, it was the coolest experience in the world," I told him and I could almost see him smile through the phone.

"What did you find at the end," He asked.

"A riddle, you have to come see it daddy," I told him.

"Okay, I'll hurry home," He promised I could tell he was excited to find out what it was.

The next morning he came home. Instead of taking the first flight out like he usually does, he took the red eye to get home as soon as possible.

"Dad!" I yelled excitedly as I ran down the stairs.

"Hi sweetie," he said looking exhausted.

"Come on, I have to show you the secret passage," I said running up the stairs, and he dazedly followed.

I moved the book as far as it would go, and the wall disappeared.

We walked down the tunnel and there on the wall etched the same riddle, and the necklace.

"This is amazing, and after seventeen years of living in this place. Of course I didn't go in this room a lot," My father mumbled. "Wait haven't I told you to stay out of this room?" he added.

"Yes, but dad, I was so bored," I told him firing off the excuse that I planned hours ago, and he really didn't care, he was looking at the riddle.

"Well I guess, this is where he figured out that the secret lies with Charlotte," he said looking at the wall. "But what about the more than meets the eye part?" he asked.

"I don't know, and does this mean that the treasure that you found, was only half of it?" I asked.

"Evidently, has your mother came home yet?" He asked.

"Nope, not yet, but I told her," I said.

"So, yeah, I'm going into my study to think for a second okay, you go watch TV or something," my father said exiting the tunnel.

"Okay," I huffed. At that point some would have argued, but I knew when my father needed to think, he needed quiet.

I went downstairs and turned on Hannah Montana. I know it's weird, but I watch it when there's nothing else on. But I wasn't really watching it, I

was thinking about the riddle, More than meets the eye? What does that mean? The secret also lies with Charlotte? Now that is even more confusing, is there another ship named Charlotte, or did my dad blow it up?

And what does more than meets the eye mean? That was a line from Transformers is all I could think of. But that was completely ridiculous. More than meets the eyes like means that it's something that you have to look hard to find. What if, no that's completely crazy. But she had to tell her father what her idea was.

"Dad, do you still have that pipe that you found at the Charlotte?" I asked huffing, I ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, right there," my dad said pointing to the glass case, along with the Bifocals.

"What if the secret means that pipe, it's a replica of Charlotte isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," my dad said knowing that I was unto something.

"Look Dad," I said taking the pipe down. I took that stick part off, it still had traces of my dad's blood on it.

Then there was a hole, so I put my eye up to it. It was the coolest thing in the world. It looked like some sort of map.

"Dad look!" I yelled.

My father did the same thing.

"This is amazing," he said excitedly.

"Dad, can I come with you to find the treasure please!" I said.

"Maybe, I don't know yet, it could be dangerous," I said.

"I don't care, I found the riddle, figured out the riddle, doesn't that earn some points," I asked.

"Martha, you don't have to earn points in my book, you get infinity points," he told me.

"I know, but can I come," I pouted.

"Let's ask your mother first, now I wondered about that necklace, I think we should get it, in case we need it on the trip," My father thought, then we heard the front door opened, I sprang to the door, and my father followed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Dad and me think we should go on a treasure hunt, can I come please," I asked excitedly.

"How about a hello," she asked.

"Can I go please," I pleaded.

"Depends on what kind of treasure hunt," my mother said.

"It's one because daddy didn't find all of the first one, and there like this map kind of telescope thing in that pipe thing, and it's more than meets the eye," I said fast, I swear sometimes I act like a big baby.

I was told that my parents needed to talk in private so, I went downstairs and watched a documentary on the declaration of Independence, it was a few years old, but I wondered if dad was going to be featured on here, I mean he did steal the declaration of Independence.

I sat there and ate my popcorn. Then when my father came on I pushed the record button on our DVR. I had to show this to my father.

It was done, and my father and mother came down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, you got to see this," I told him rewinding the button.

"Historian Benjamin Franklin Gates, has been the only person in history to ever steal the Declaration," the host said. "Where is he now? He lives in a mansion on a hill, the house we all could have had, if we just believed in him," the reporter said.

"That's cool Martha, but we decided that we are going to take you on the trip, but be warned, if there are any dark creepy tunnels we have to travel through, or anything like that, we are not going to let you go okay," father said.

"O come on, those are the best things," I complained.

"Would you rather stay with Riley over the summer?" My mother warned.

"Okay, I guess I can live without going down the spooky tunnel," I huffed.

"So we got to figure out where this map leads to," My father thought. We thought for a second, "Riley," we said at the same time.


	4. Ferarris, pipes, and an old enemy

"Uncle Riley!" I screamed as he entered the house. Okay, maybe he wasn't an uncle, but my dad and him have been friends forever, so he might as well be one.

"Hey sport," He said, his son was along with him.

"Hi Martha," Blake said.

"Hey," I said coolly, he's basically one of the guys that ignore me when we are in school, but out it's not that bad.

"So your father wants me to help him but Latitudes and Longitudes in the computer, to help him figure out a destination or something like that," Riley said half confused.

"Yeah," I said taking in a deep breath, and then starting a long explanation about the secret tunnel, and the necklace and the riddle.

"That is so cool, but we nearly got killed for only half the treasure," Riley said complaining.

"Come on Dad, you got a cool Ferrari out of it, which by the way I think I can totally drive it," He said.

"Over my dead body, I don't care what your mother says, I love my car," Riley joked.

"Well what if it mysteriously gets car key scratches in it?" Blake joked.

"Well you know I have your fingerprints," Riley warned.

This shut Blake up.

"There you go threatening your kid again, aren't you," My dad said walking down the stairs.

"But I love my Car Ben," Riley stuttered.

"Well why don't you get him a car, I got Martha a car," Ben said.

"That's because you got more of the share when we found the first and second treasure," Riley said.

"You can still buy me a car you know," Blake cut in.

"That's not the point, so where are these clues?" Riley asked.

"Inside the pipe," I told him.

"What," Riley said dumfounded. "I can't believe no one thought to check out the inside of the pipe," he groaned.

"Riley, this is why the treasure has been hidden for centuries, because that founding fathers don't want us to find easily," Ben reminded him.

"I know, but why didn't Thomas Carroll mention this?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking about that, maybe he thought that the clue in Charlotte, would lead us to both parts of the treasure, and technically he was right, we just didn't look at all the parts," He said.

"Okay, so are we going on another treasure hunt?" Riley asked.

"Yes, we are but of course after school let's out, Martha has wanted to go on one ever since you told her that I stole the declaration of Independence," Ben scowled, he will never forgive him for that.

"Hey, it's better she hears it from me than someone else, and not only that, I told her you did it for the right reasons," Riley scoffed.

"Yeah, I totally get why you stole it, because if you didn't that Ian guy would have stole it, and then destroyed it, just think about how much I wouldn't have learned if it wasn't for you," I told him sweetly trying to make him not mad at Riley, he's the coolest Uncle ever.

"Okay whatever, you need to get to bed Martha you got school tomorrow," Ben said.

"Okay," I said not realizing how tired I was until he said something.

I didn't get a lot of sleep, so I ended up falling asleep in History.

"Martha Gates, what do you know about the subject at hand?" my teacher Mr. Adams asked.

"Yeah, the Civil rights movement," I said groggily.

"No, we are talking about the assassination of president Lincoln," Mr. Adams said clearly annoyed.

"Well he was shot by John Wilkes Booth, someone who was pro-slavery," I started, and then I started to list off a dozen other facts about the assassination of the greatest president ever. When will they ever learn, that I could basically teach that class with two walking history books I have for parents.

"That's enough Martha," Mr. Adams said.

"Wait, I'm not done," I whined.

"I said that's enough," Mr. Adams said sternly.

"Whatever," I scoffed leaning back in my chair, I can't believe he woke me up and embarrassed me, and I can't even tell him everything I know on the subject at hand! Men! I hate them all!

"You would do so kind as too not cop and attitude with me, Ms. Gates, I don't care who your father is," Mr. Adams said.

"I never said anything about my father!" I said raising my voice.

"Principals office," he said pointing to the door.

I huffed all the way down the hallway, an hour later, my dad walked into the office.

"What happened?" My father asked sternly.

"It wasn't my fault, well falling asleep part is my fault, but Mr. Adams woke me up, and then I didn't know what we were talking about cause I was asleep, and he told me it was the assassination of Lincoln," I explained.

"Yeah, then what happened," He asked.

"Well I was stating all the facts I knew and I was on my eleventh one when he said that was enough. I got a little mad because he was mad at me for naming all these facts," I mumbled. "And then he told me not to cop an attitude, and that he doesn't care who my father was, I didn't even bring you up daddy I swear," I cried.

"Okay, I'll take care of it sweetie," My dad said going up to the secretary. "I'd like to set up a meeting with Mr. Adams, about what's his problem with my daughter is," he told her.

"Okay, he is free after school," the secretary said after looking at the schedule.

"That would be fine," my dad said.

See ins though I wasn't allowed back to class the rest of the day, my dad took me out for ice cream.

"So how are things, we haven't really talked, all day yesterday it was about the treasure," My dad asked.

"They're cool, Tiffany isn't talking to me, she says that she mad because she sacrificed a lot for Vince to make out with me," I explained.

"So that's kind of a weird conversation, I'll pay you this much to make out with my friend," Ben asked.

"Pretty much, I don't care what she thinks I mean come on, does she think I am that hopeless someone needs to be paid to make out with me," I asked.

"You're not hopeless, you will find someone, I mean come on, it took me forty years to find someone," My dad pointed out.

"Dad, I don't want to know about your love life, trust me," I teased.

"What, you can learn a lot from your parents," my father said.

"Like you did with yours? Your dad almost disowned you because you refused to stop looking for the Templar Treasure," I reminded him.

"I learned a lot from my mother," Dad argued.

"That's not the same," I scoffed.

"It's not so different," he argued back.

"Is not," I said.

"Is too," He shot back.

At two thirty, we went back on school grounds, and me and my father went into a meeting with Mr. Adams.

We went in the conference room and sat down. Mr. Adams wasn't there yet. So we sort of sat and silence. And then he walked in.

Both me and Dad stood up in respect, but then Dad got a look of pure hatred towards Mr. Adams.

"Ian?" he said.

"Long time no see Ben," he smiled.


	5. My history teacher's a convict!

"Wait, what is he talking about Mr. Adams?" Martha asked, she hated not knowing what's going on.

"This isn't Mr. Adams, his name is Ian Howe," My father told me.

"The dude who almost killed you?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I'm that dude," Ian smiled.

"Wait, he has a criminal record, how can he teach," Martha asked.

"New Alias, unlimited resources, isn't that what you call them Ben?" Ian smiled.

Martha went up and slammed her foot down on Ian's. This must have hurt because he jumped back in pain.

"Martha Washington," Ben shouted. He wasn't really mad at her for kicking him, he was mad because technically Martha just assaulted her History teacher.

"Yeah Martha Washington," Ian joked. He then took Martha by the neck spun her around and then suddenly there was a gun in her temple. It was a scary thing, way more scary than what you see in the movies.

"Ian, don't do anything you regret," Ben warned.

"I have been plotting revenge for a while now, and now I have it," Ian laughed.

"Don't do it, Martha, has nothing to do with what happened with the Treasure," Ben said.

"I know, but I would love to see you wallow in guilt if I just pulled the trigger, wouldn't you Ben?" Ian snarled.

"Yes, and if you did, I will do everything in my power to hunt you down and make you pay," Ben snarled back.

"O, I'm scared," Ian shot back.

"Daddy," Martha managed to get out.

"Shut up," Ian said slapping her with the bunt of his gun. She felt her head open with a gash.

"Don't do this Ian, how are you going to get out of this," Ben reasoned.

"I already have a way, even though you're a step ahead of me in the clues, when it comes to criminal masterminds, I am four steps ahead," Ian snarled.

"You proved that already," Martha shot out, this earned her another gash in the head.

"Martha be quiet adults are talking," Ian shot. O no, did he just treat me like a child, Martha thought

"Okay, so how are you going to get out of here?" Ben asked.

"I am going to conceal the gun, and you are going to come peacefully, if not I will shoot both of you simple as that," Ian said.

"Real criminal mastermind at work," Martha said sardonically.

This earned her another slap with the gun. At this rate she'll be bleeding out of her eyeballs.

"Okay, come on let's go," Ian said, and they both left out the room.

We went into the office, and out the door. No one noticed that fact that Martha had blood all over her front.

They went out into the crisp Virginia air. Of course a few miles from here is D.C so it's some of both. When they were out of everyone's view, Ian took back out the gun.

"Ian, people are going to be looking for us," Ben warned.

"I know, that's why I am not going to kill you, unless you test me, now, if my sources are correct, you are going out to find another treasure," Ian said.

"What?" Martha thought, how did he find out about it. O yeah, he's a freaking teacher for god's sake, he probably hear about Martha Washington Gates going on a crazy Historic adventure.

"You are going to help me find it," Ian said.

Suddenly, Ben and Martha shot out into the field. Ben had told Martha about how much of a horrible aim she was.

They ran to the city. Washington D.C baby. Whenever Martha had a fight with her mother, when her dad was out this is where she escaped too. But of course, that was seldom, because her dad will come find her, and yell at her about how he had to stop a convention to come find Martha.

They stopped at the Lincoln Monument.

"Dad I swear I did not tell Mr. Adams about the treasure hunt," Martha finally told him after she caught my breath.

"I know, if it's that hard to believe I went to high school once," Ben joked.

"No really!" I joked putting on my shocked face.

"I understand things spread around," Ben smiled.

"To think my History teacher is the guy you've hated forever," Martha reminded him.

"Maybe I should really start going to those parent teacher conferences," Ben suggested.

"Dad, I get straight A's and am excelling in advanced history, and getting four point one in that class since fifth grade," Martha reminded Ben.

"I, yeah, maybe that is why, I don't have to worry about that kind of stuff," Ben thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Martha asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"This is now dangerous Martha," Ben reminded his daughter.

"I don't care, all you said was that I can't go down any creepy dark tunnels, Ian isn't a creepy dark tunnel," Martha said.

"Yeah, but Ian is a dark creepy guy," Ben said.

"I don't care, I mean I think I got the worst from him he did give me three gashes in my head," Martha said. Then she looked down and saw her favorite shirt was stained with blood. "O man, this was my favorite shirt," she added.

"I'll buy you a new one, let's go get you cleaned up," Ben said worried about his daughter.

They went to the nearest mall, and quickly slipped into the family bathrooms.

They cleaned up, use the restroom, and then went out to find a shirt for Martha. But like any girl it took her forever to find the right one.

"Come on Martha can't you just pick one," He acted like any other guy in the mall. "What about this one?" Ben asked holding up a pink shirt with a bow on it.

"eew dad, that is completely heinous," Martha smirked.

"I'm sorry I am not up to date on what's hot," Ben said sarcastically.

"That's okay, your not suppose to," Martha smiled.

"That makes me feel real great," Ben said.

Suddenly, Martha saw Vince.

"O my god, I hate him so much, please don't let him come in here," Martha muttered to herself.

"That's the boy at the party isn't it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it is I hate him with every ounce of might," Martha said angrily.

"O look at this, it's book girl, shopping with her daddy," Vince said walking into the store.

"What do you want Vince," Martha hissed.

"I just wanted to know when are next date is," Vince joked.

"Over my dead body," Ben cut in. "You hurt my daughter," He said. "Your lucky I don't do something I regret," he added.

"O, I'm scared old man," Vince said fake shaking.

"Just get out of here, your harassing us while we shop," Ben said.

They left without another word.

"Dad can I just drop out of school, I mean I could teach my history class better the Mr. Adams can," Martha said. "Maybe we should go on the trip now, because Ian is just going to keep going after us," she suggested.

"I may take you up on that," Ben said. "Maybe we should go into our house, and just go and find it," he said.

"Perfect!" Martha said holding up a graphic thermal with stars. The also took a pair of jeans, cause they just matched perfectly.

"Okay now, that we wasted an hour at the mall," Ben said. "Let's go find your mother," he said.

"Okay," Martha smiled.

They went to the house, and found it empty.


	6. Gardens of Babylon

"Dad, you don't think Mr. Adams took her do you?" Martha asked trying to be strong.

"I don't know, let's call uncle Riley," Ben said. This scared Martha cause he didn't call Riley that unless he thought it would sooth Martha.

"Dad, I'm scared," Martha admitted.

"I know sweetie," Ben said, not knowing exactly what to say.

An hour later Riley came over…

"What do you think we should do?" Riley asked.

"Maybe we should call the FBI," Ben suggested.

"No!! you can't do it, they will kill mom," Martha screamed.

"Sweetie, I think I know how Ian works," Ben said.

"Dad, I can't loose her!" Martha screamed the weight of the day was coming to her. "And I definitely can't loose you!" she screamed going into full blown tear mode.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ben assured her.

"How do you know!" Martha said starting to cry.

"Because even if I die, I'll always be there, I would never leave you, and neither would your mom," Ben assured her.

"Hey Ben look," Riley said awkwardly.

Martha and Ben looked to where he pointed. And there was a piece of fabric torn at the balcony.

They went out there and found a piece of Abigail's jeans.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"It's a clue dad look." Martha noticed taking the fabric, there was a note scribbled in her mother's handwriting.

_Ian is going to kidnap me in order to get to you, Ben. I think he is going to find the treasure, just go to the place we found out. Just in case I don't make it back, I love you Martha and Ben, you are my world. _

"Dad we have to go, I can't loose mom," Martha said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Riley asked.

"To the hanging gardens of Babylon," Ben concluded.

"So how did you let Chrissy to let you out of the house," Ben asked. Chrissy was Riley's wife.

"I told her we were going to find a treasure, and I told her I got my share this time," Riley shrugged.

"Well we are going to give most of it to museums you know that right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I know, but I get dibs on some cash," Riley said.

"Are you going to buy your son a Ferrari?" Ben asked.

"Maybe," Riley admitted.

"Dad, how are we going to know what to look for when we get to Babylon?" Martha asked.

"Well remember the inscription on the far left?" Ben asked.

"yeah there was a three a three and a two," Martha remembered.

"Yeah, so third row, third column, fourth section, I believe that is where we will find something," Ben explained.

"What do you think it is?' Martha asked.

"I'll know it when I see it," Ben explained.

Martha thought about her mom, and then she got a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked noticing that look.

"I was thinking that maybe if we just went home, mom would be here with us," Martha admitted starting to cry.

"You don't know that, Ian would have done anything to get back at me, you should know better than anyone," Ben explained.

"I know, I feel like that maybe if her and I were closer, that maybe she would have been the one that went to the school with you," Martha cried.

Martha remember back in the fifth grade when she kept on getting into fights with people, who said her father was a crook. Martha told them that she wanted her dad to take care of everything, and ever since then, it's only been her father.

"Life's filled with a lot of what if's honey, but it's what you do to make up for those mistakes, is what really counts," Ben said. "And not only that, this is not your fault, no matter how you twist it around, it's not," he added.

"But what if…" Martha started, but then Ben cut her off.

"Seriously," was all Ben said.

"So how much longer is this flight?" Martha asked.

"Five hours," Ben answered looking at his watch.

"Are you serious," Martha asked groaning. "Hey let's try to get popcorn in Uncle Riley's mouth," she suggested.

This provided three hours of entertainment, until Riley woke up with a full mouth of popcorn.

"That's not funny," Riley commented spitting out the popcorn.

"O, that's funny, because I find it quite hilarious," Martha laughed.

It was twelve when they got to Iraq, and they checked themselves (with great difficulty) and collapsed on their beds.

The next day, Ben and Riley woke up at ten. Jet lag got the best of them. But they woke up and found Martha fully dressed with her hair done and everything. Ben knew there was something wrong because Martha never did her hair.

"What's up honey?" Ben asked.

"I'm just really bored, I just really want to find mom," Martha said trying her hardest not to cry.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Ben asked.

"Because I figured someone should get a good night's sleep, and your smarter at the clues and stuff than me," Martha responded.

"No, you give me a run for my money, and considering it's a lot, that's a really good thing," Ben said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but you have a lot of experience, and you can keep a level head," Martha said she started pacing the floor.

"That's what old age gives you," Ben joked going over and kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"What's for breakfast," Riley muttered as he got out of bed and got into the shower first.

"I don't get him sometimes," Martha simply said.

By noon, they were at the gardens.

"Let's go," Ben said going away from the tour guide.

They climbed the step of the garden and up to the third story.

Third row they counted

One…

Two…

Three…

Fourth section

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

What they saw made Martha's heart jump, her mother was there. Alive and unharmed, as far as she could tell.


	7. bomb threats and the Easter bunny

"Mom!" Martha screamed and she started to run, but then she saw what was strapped to her chest. A bomb…

"Abigail!" Ben screamed seeing the bomb on her chest.

"Hey, Ben didn't I tell you that you would pay?" Ian asked coming into view. "Funny, see ins though Dr. Chase wouldn't be here at all if you didn't kidnap her in the first place." he added.

"Wait, what is he talking about dad?" Martha asked missing something in the conversation.

"O, they didn't tell you did they Martha, you dad didn't just steal the declaration, he kidnapped your mom before they were married, kidnapped the president, broke into Buckingham palace, his list of felonies goes on and on, and yet he's still not in jail," Ian ranted.

"Dad?" Martha asked very confused.

"O my god, you didn't tell her did you?" Ian said suddenly realizing.

"Martha, we'll have to talk about this later, you need to get out of here," Ben said sternly.

"No Dad, I can't let you stay here when there's a bomb, I'm staying, here cause I'd die rather than not having you and mom as a family," Martha said standing her ground

"Now, here's what's going to happen, Ben, you are going to come with me, I have what I believe is the clue," Ian said holding up an object. "Now, I will let Martha and Dr. Chase go, but you are going to come with me," Ian ordered.

"Okay, sounds good, now take the bomb off of Abigail's chest," Ben said.

Ian twisted around, and cut a few wires, and took the tape off her mouth, and bomb off her chest, and she was free.

The first thing she did was run over to Martha and hugged her. And Martha was never more happier than at that moment. But that happiness quickly passed as she realized that her father was going to be held captive.

"Dad!" Martha yelled, and her mother did the same.

"It's okay guys, just run, I don't want you to get hurt," Ben said.

"No, you can't do this Mr. Adams," Martha yelled.

"It's Mr. Howe, just so you know," Ian laughed.

"I hate you," Martha yelled starting to cry.

"I hate you!" Ian mocked "I know how you act, like the world is all puppy's and ponies, and the world that you read in history books was the only evil in the world, but guess what it isn't, there is still evil and it's probably worse now, then back then," Ian spat.

"Yeah sure, maybe I act like a two year old sometimes, and maybe the world isn't puppies and ponies, but there's a whole lot more good people in this world than bad," Martha argued.

"But, I'm not one of those people, unfortunately for you, but don't worry, I'll try to have your dad back in at least one piece," Ian laughed. He then pulled Ben away from his family, and Martha was sobbing uncontrollably in her mother's arms.

"I'll be back by Easter honey!" Ben yelled promising.

They left the gardens in silence. Riley, Martha, and Abigail.

"Mom?" Martha finally spoken at the airport, they were going back to the United States.

"Yes, honey," Abigail said completely relieved that she was saying something.

"What did Mr. … I mean Ian mean by what he was saying back there?" Martha asked lump in her throat.

"Honey, your father has made a lot of mistakes in the past, but come on who hasn't?" Abigail said. "It's just that all he has done, is what he thought was right, he didn't intend on hurting me or the president," she explained.

"I know it's just I thought the only thing he did wrong was steal the declaration of independence and I get why he did that, I mean he said those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action," Martha explained. "But why did he kidnap you, or the president for that matter?" she asked.

"I think that's something he has to answer," Abigail answered.

"I don't even know if he's coming home now," Martha said starting to cry.

"I think he is," Riley interrupted happily.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"Cause I know what the clue, is and I believe that Ben does to," Riley said.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"Easter Island," Riley answered.

"That's why he yelled I'll be back for Easter," Martha realized.

"what else made you realize?" Abigail asked.

"There was a carving of it in one of the stone tiles," Riley answered please with himself.

"Riley," Martha said hugging him. "Wait if that's the clue, what did Ian have?" she asked suddenly scared out of her mind.

"You're right, what's going to happened," Abigail realized scared also.

"Nothing's going to happen, cause I'm right here," they heard a voice ring out. It was Ben.


	8. Car chase

"Daddy," Martha yelled coming up to hug him.

"Sweetie," Abigail said.

"Yeah, we sort of have to go, because Ian is somewhere in the building," Ben admitted. And this was enough to have all four of them to start running.

They finally made there way outside, and took Ian's Escalade.

Ian saw what happened and stole someone's car to chase after them.

"Dad, he found us," Martha screamed when she saw the angry face of her former history teacher.

"Stay down everyone!" Ben yelled, and they did just that.

A second later Ian was shooting at them.

A second later there was a blood curdling scream from Martha. This alerted Ben and Abi, cause there daughter was in obvious pain.

"O my god, she's been shot!" Riley screamed.

"Daddy!" Martha screamed.

"Ben, I'll take the wheel, jump back there and help our daughter," Abi said.

So Ben went back in between Ian shooting at them. Martha started to cry.

"Where does it hurt?" Ben asked a stupid question seeing the wound in her shoulder.

"Dad, I feel like I am going to die!" Martha cried.

"Okay, honey will figure out a way to get you help," Ben explained. This was hard to do seeing though they were going ninety miles an hour down the street.

"Dad why did you do it?" Martha asked it hurt to breath but she had to ask. The side window shattered as a bullet whizzed past them.

"I don't think this is the time to ask that," Ben said.

"Dad, please tell me," Martha said.

"I thought it was for the good of what I wanted to accomplish," Ben answered simply. "I didn't tell you about it, cause I didn't want to set a bad example," he added.

"But what about mom, did you con her into marrying you?" Martha asked accusingly.

"No, he would never do that!" my mother cut in.

"Remember what I told you about life is full of what if's this is one of those times, what if I didn't take the declaration, your mother wouldn't be involved, and we would have never gotten married and you wouldn't be here," Ben said calmly. This made Martha feel guilty, he was right, man why did he always have to be right?

"I'm sorry daddy, I don't know what got into me," Martha admitted.

"Well I think it may be the wound in your shoulder, but trust me we are going to talk about this okay," Ben explained. A bump in the road tossed them around a little bit.

"Yeah okay," Martha winced asher mom did a sharp turn to avoid a string of bullets.

"Sorry honey," Abigail screamed from the front.

They started going down a dirt path, and they looked, and Ian wasn't there.

"What are we going to do now?" Riley asked.

"My first, and really only, concern is to get Martha to a hospital," Abigail said.

"Yes, let's go," Ben agreed.

"Dad, how are we going to get out of the country, there's only one airport that flies out to America," Martha asked woozily as she was loosing blood.

"We'll figure that out once we get you too the hospital," Ben explained.

Then Martha started seeing double. Then suddenly, she passed out…


	9. The true clue

"Ben!" Riley screamed as he was the closest so he grabbed Martha before she hit the ground.

"She's loosing too much blood," Ben assumed.

"How are we going to get her help, we don't even know where we are at?" Riley asked softly putting Martha on the ground.

"We need to…" Ben thought. "I have no clue what to do," he admitted.

"Hey look," Riley said pointing into the air. It was a helicopter.

They somehow, by some sort of miracle got it to land. It was a general for the Us Marines.

"How did she get shot," the general screamed over the helicopter blades. They were carefully placing Martha into the helicopter.

"Stray bullet," Ben lied.

"Okay, your daughter will be rushed to the nearest hospital," general assured them signaling the pilot to go.

In no time they were at the hospital, and Martha's pulse was getting weaker.

"Hurry!" Ben yelled it did no good, none of the nurses spoke English.

The bullet was through and through. So all they had to do was to patch her up.

Then a cop came in.

"We need to ask you a few question?" the general said, he was the English translator.

"About what?" Ben asked nervously.

"Like, why on Earth is your daughter with you when she should be in school?" the general asked.

"Well, because it's here spring break, she goes to a private school," Ben lied.

"Why was you car damaged when you said it was just a stray bullet?" he asked.

"Well because we swerved when the bullet hit," Riley lied.

"You know, I know you complete background Benjamin Gates," the general warned. "I know that you daughter does not go to a private school, and I know that a few weeks ago your house was left in ram shackles, now tell me what's going on," the general demanded.

"Ian Howe is after us," Ben admitted.

"The guy that got arrested for stealing the declaration of Independence?" the general asked.

"Yes," Riley answered.

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she was put on Vicodin for pain so she's knocked out at the moment, so did Ian kidnap you?" the general asked.

"Yes, he did," Ben said half lying.

"Where is he now?" General asked.

"We escaped in his car, and he started shooting at us, and that's how Martha got shot," Ben explained.

"Okay, I trust it, that you are going back to the united states?" general asked.

"Yes, we are for the time being, we were going on a treasure hunt, but that's going to wait until Martha gets better," Ben explained.

"That's fine with me," General said.

A few hours later, Martha was transferred to Children's hospital in her hometown.

An hour after that, Martha woke up. Ben, Riley, and Abigail never left her side.

"Hey guys," Martha said groggily.

"Hey sport," Riley said.

"Hey honey," Ben and Abigail said together.

"Where am I?" Martha asked.

"Children's hospital," Ben answered.

What happened?" Martha asked kind of confused.

"You got shot by Ian," Riley answered.

"O yeah, I remember," Martha smiled.

"So yeah," Ben said awkwardly not knowing what to say for the first time to his daughter.

"Well we will leave you guys alone for a little bit," Riley said noticing this was a family moment.

"No, uncle Riley stay here, your family," Martha begged, and this made Riley stay.

"Yeah so I guess we have to clear a few things up," Ben said.

"If you want to I mean, it's your past," Martha shrugged.

"No, listen honey, we want to share our past with you, because that's what every parent should do, but there is a lot of complications in my past," Ben explained. "We all have our skeletons, but my skeletons are a little bit darker to what you believe in," he added.

"Did you think I wouldn't love you if you told me?" Martha asked.

"Of course we didn't think that, it's just that… I don't know what I was thinking," Ben said.

"It's just that, we didn't want you to think that we were bad people," Riley offered in.

"Guys, you're my family, I'm suppose to love you unconditionally, no strings attached," Martha said. "But families are not suppose to keep secrets from each other," she added. "And that includes committing felonies," she added in.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Ben asked.

"No, daddy I could never be mad at you, it's just, promise me you won't keep secrets from me," Martha asked.

"I promise," Ben said.

"Okay, then let's not talk about this anymore," Martha smiled.

"O one more thing for the record, Ben didn't actually kidnap Abi, she sort of followed us," Riley pointed out.

"Yes, that's true," Abigail agreed.

They all started laughing.

Martha tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"O my gosh," Martha winced.

"Sweetie don't try to get up," Abigail told her.

"Can you give me that Riles?" Martha asked admitting that she was defeated.

"Sure," Riley said confused, she wanted his laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Ben asked curiously.

"I was thinking about Easter Island," Martha explained.

"Let's not worry about that right now?" Abigail said.

"No, listen for a second," Martha said hushing their protests as she typed something up on Google.

"What do you think it is?" Ben asked a second later.

"What if they didn't mean Easter Island? Cause think about it, Easter Island is the most secluded Island in the world, how did the Freemasons know about it?" Martha explained.

"That is very true," Ben said not thinking until she said that.

"So what is it?" Riley asked discouraged because his prediction was wrong.

It's the place where Christ was crucified," Martha explained.

"How do you figure?" Abigail asked.

"Okay, the numbers were three, three and four, right," Martha explained typing on her computer at the same time.

"Yeah," the others said in unison.

"Before Jesus was Crucified he endured six trails, three from the jews, and three from the Romans," Martha explained. "And before they crucified him, he was whipped, beaten, mocked, and was dressed in a purple robe with thorns around his head," she continued. "four trails before the ultimate one of faith, three, three four," she ended.

"Man, Gates' minds," Riley stood amazed.

"Well it doesn't matter sweetie, we would have to wait until you got better to go," Ben said.

"But come on, dad, why?" Martha complained.

"You could pop your stitches, and we don't want this, we almost got in trouble by social services, but we sort of told them that Ian kidnapped all of us," Riley whispered.

"O, okay, but can we go when I'm better," Martha asked.

"We'll thinking about it," Abigial said.

They sat there and just talked about stuff. Anything from the war in Iraq, to the Declaration, it was fun.


	10. Bravery

The next day, Martha was released from the hospital.

Over the next few months, school started back up. Everyone seemed to forgive Martha for what she did, but she didn't forgive them. All they cared about was the fact that she was kidnapped by her teacher, and was shot by him. And they thought it was cool that she survived it.

Martha stopped having pain in her shoulder, and the wound was healing real nicely. Ian was still on the run, and Martha jumps every time somebody taps her on the shoulder.

Martha was just concerned about everything. It was a scary thought that she nearly lost her whole family because of her. So she was just scared and she stopped sharing things with her father. She didn't know why she did, it was just something she had to work out on her own.

"Hi, honey, do you want to come with me to a convention?" Ben asked.

"You don't have a convention to go to," Martha said dully.

"Okay, you caught me, it's just that I just want to know what's going on," Ben explained.

"I want to be left alone," Martha said dully.

"Why? Is this still about what happened six months ago," Ben asked.

All Martha could do was shake her head yes. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, hugging her old teddy bear dressed as Benjamin Franklin.

Ben came over and sat by her.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong," Ben pleaded.

"Are we going on another treasure hunt?" Martha asked.

"If you want to go we will, but most likely not," Ben explained.

"Good, cause it was too scary, I don't want to do it anymore, I don't want to risk you or mom dying," Martha said tears streaming down her face.

"Honey is that what this is about?" Ben asked. Martha shaked her head yes again.

"Well I know that it's scary, but it's nothing to be scared of, when you got shot, it was the scariest moment of my life," Ben explained.

"Really," Martha asked surprised that her father was afraid of something.

"Yes, bravery isn't being afraid of nothing, it's being afraid of something but facing it straight in the eye," Ben told his daughter.

"I never thought of it that way," Martha said.

"Yeah do you think Abraham Lincoln wasn't afraid of setting the slaves free, or you didn't think that George Washington was afraid when he crossed the Delaware on Christmas eve?" Ben asked.

"These were the greatest men in history, I'm not as brave as they are," Martha smiled picking at her teddy bear.

"What makes you think you can't be," Ben asked.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged.

"I don't know if this is me being a father, but I think you can be braver then they were," Ben promised.

"Yeah, I think that is being a father," Martha scoffed.

"So how about going to that convention tonight?" Ben said.

"Let me go put something on," Martha said getting out of bed and going to her walk in closet.


	11. intoxication

It was Christmas time. Snow had fallen, and everyone was out of school. When Martha's parents weren't around, she snooped for Christmas presents like every sixteen year old.

There was five day until Christmas, and they were still wrapping presents for Riley and his kids. That's probably where the Christmas presents are, at Uncle Riley's house, Martha thought.

"Dad, can I try some eggnog," Martha asked.

"Nope, I will not be responsible for my daughter's first intoxication," Ben said.

"Just one sip, I won't get drunk," Martha asked.

"Come on, one drink won't hurt Ben," Abigail sided with Martha.

"Ha! You always say mom gets last word," Martha said pouring her a glass.

They sat there chatting up a storm. But Martha got really dizzy, man she hates when her father is right. She ended up falling asleep by the Christmas tree.

"Martha wake up," Ben said when he wanted to go to bed.

"Let, her sleep there, it's the perfect Kodak moment," Abigail sighed.

"Yeah, I remember when she was little, slept here waiting for Santa, where did the time go?" Ben reminisced.

"That's what happens when you have a kid," Abigail sighed.

"Yeah, sometimes she still acts like it," Ben said. "I don't know why we let it go on, she needs to grow up a little," he admitted, "I guess I just don't want to let that little girl go," he added.

"No, I don't think she acts bad, she just has a healthily outlook on life, she likes to think that violence only happens in history books," Abigail said as they started to quietly climb the steps for bed.

"I guess, but I just wish she would have known that before she had to live it," Ben said opening up the door to the bedroom.

"At least she knows it, now, and she's safe," Abigail said climbing into bed.

A few hours later…

Martha was slowly coming out of a deep sleep. She knew something was wrong because she never felt so horrible in her life. And she hasn't even opened her eyes yet. She felt a tug around her chest, hands, and legs. She felt a cold sensation or a metal rod around her feet.

"O my god, I've been tied up!" she thought as she realized there was tape around her mouth.

She dared to open up her eyes. She looked around the room. It looked the same, there was the Christmas tree, the wrapping paper, and the box containing a Dora The Explorer aqua doodle for Riley's two year old daughter.

But, it still didn't explain why she was tied up. She turned to the side, and then she saw what was wrong. Her father and mother were both tied up and Ian was standing there.

"O, now that we got the rest of the family awake," a voice said, and she looked around it was Ian


	12. The negotations

Good thing there was tape around her mouth, cause her father would have heard Martha shout out a dozen swear words. Ian walked over and pulled the tape off.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Martha screamed.

"You need to be a little more quiet, or I will have to use this," Ian said waving the gun in her face.

"What do you want," Martha asked.

"I want you to help me," Ian said.

"Yeah, when pigs fly," Martha scoffed.

"You will help me, or I will shoot your father," Ian threatened.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Martha screamed.

"Now that someone is willing to listen," Ian said. "Now, you are going with me to the place of the clue, I know you figured it out," he added.

"Why do you want me to come with you, my father is a way better decipher than I am," Martha said. "He found the lost golden city, and the Templar Treasure," She added

"I think he has gotten slow in his old age, you've figured out every clue on this hunt," Ian said.

"Well, I don't care, I won't go without my father," Martha threatened.

"Would you go if I shoot your father?" Ian asked pointing the gun at Ben.

"Hell no," Martha straight up said.

"Martha," Ben warned.

"Dad, I won't do it without you," Martha explained.

"This is touching," Ian mocked.

They stood there for an hour, arguing back in forth.

Ian was so hot with rage he didn't even notice the fact that Martha was fidgeting around in her chair. She was desperately trying to get free from the ropes. One finally tug, and she should be free.

She's free! Now how is she going to get through her feet out.

"Now, I am going to leave you think about our little wager," Ian finally said, as he exited up the stairs.

"Martha are you okay?" Ben asked when he was gone.

"Yes, I am I got a little hang over, from the eggnog," Martha said her head hurting.

"No, he drugged it," Ben explained.

"Well that explains everything," Martha said. "Well guess, what I got my hands free," she added.

"Okay, get your feet now that he's gone," Abigail said happily.

"Okay," Martha said bending down with her newly freed arms to untie her feet.

Ian came in when she was doing it, and he shot the top of her chair.

Martha spit in his face as she ran to find a weapon. Ian kicked her to the ground. She saw the scissors on the left, and she quickly grabbed them, and jabbed them into his thigh. The momentary sting of pain, gave Martha the opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand.

She put it into her hand. It was ice cold, and it scared her. She was always against guns, cause she didn't think they were they to resolve conflicts. But now, she didn't think they were bad, now that she desperately needed one.

"You going to shoot me?" Ian asked quickly taking the scissors out of his thigh.

"I already stabbed you, why don't you think I wouldn't shoot you, you shot me," Martha yelled.

"Because I am defenseless," Ian said.

"You shot me when I was defenseless," Martha shot back.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to stoop to me level know do you?" Ian reasoned.

"I'll never be like you, you're evil," Martha said.

"So is shooting me in cold blood," Ian said.

"If I don't shoot you, you'd still come after me and my family," Martha cried.

"Just come with me too find the treasure, then I will be gone from your life," Ian said.

"I don't even know what we will be able to find at Calvary," Martha said keeping the gun steady.

"We'll figure it out," Ian said.

"No Martha you can't," Ben screamed.

"Dad, this is the only way he is going to leave you alone," Martha cried.

"He can keep coming back, but eventually it will catch up with him," Ben said.

"I know, but what if the requirements for Karma to come around, is you two dead," Martha asked. "I can't live without you too," she added.

"Martha, we're your parents we are suppose to sacrifice ourselves for your life when the time comes, and this is one of those times," Ben reasoned.

"What if I don't want it that way," Martha asked.

"I don't even know what we will be able to find at Calvary," Martha said keeping the gun steady.

"We'll figure it out," Ian said.

"No Martha you can't," Ben screamed.

"Dad, this is the only way he is going to leave you alone," Martha cried.

"He can keep coming back, but eventually it will catch up with him," Ben said.

"I know, but what if the requirements for Karma to come around, is you two dead," Martha asked. "I can't live without you too," she added.

"Martha, we're your parents we are suppose to sacrifice ourselves for your life when the time comes, and this is one of those times," Ben reasoned.

"What if I don't want it that way," Martha asked.

"It's the facts of life, We love you more than you'd ever know," Abigail said.

"I love you more than you'd ever know too, so why won't you let me do this, I'm ready to prove myself, I know you guys still think I'm a little girl, but after these last six months I've learned a lot about life," Martha cried.

Ben and Abigail looked at each other. They got a point, sometimes Martha did act like a child. But after the incident where she got shot, she's learned that life isn't puppies and rainbows. She's learned about bravery, and now she wants to face it, but how can you willingly sacrifice your child like what Martha wants to do.

"Let her go Ben," Abigail finally said. Ben looked at her with a wild expression.


	13. Letting go

A/N- sorry about not getting this out, just have been distracted with other things

"What, you can't be serious Abigail," Ben said.

"You know this day would come, so far Martha has wanted us in every aspect of her life, this is something she needs to do on our own," Abigail explained. "I know that she has wanted you more in her life than me, maybe that is why you are having a hard time letting go," she added.

"Dad, just let me go, I'll come back," Martha said.

"I see I don't have a choice in this," Ben sighed.

"Good," Ian said. "Now, let's get out the door, and you give me that gun," he added.

"No, we leave the gun here, I'll come willingly," Martha ordered.

"Okay, I know where to find leverage if I need you to come back," Ian smiled evilly.

Martha gave the gun to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you daddy," Martha said. "Love you mommy," she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye," they cried, not being able to wipe their cheeks from the tears.

Ian pointed out the car and she got in. She was scared out of her mind, but she had to live it up, she wanted to live up to her father's expectations.

It was six o'clock when Riley stumbled into the Gates's mansion.

"Good mor.." Riley started happily then saw Abi and Ben tied up in the living room.

"Don't tell me I walked in on something that I wasn't suppose to," Riley said embarrassed.

"No, Ian, he took Martha," Ben yelled.

"Okay," Riley said running quickly to help Ben and Martha.

"We need to go to find her," Abigail said.

"She going to Calvary hill?" Riley asked.

"I assume," Ben said already going out the door.

"I'm coming with you," Riley yelled as they almost left him.

"But what about Chrissy and the rest of them? It's two days before Christmas," Ben asked.

"They can kill me later, but I want to make sure Martha is alright," Riley told them as he hopped in the back.

Meanwhile…

"So why do you kidnap people to get what you want?" Martha asked as they were on the plane.

"Because, I get what I want when doing it," Ian simply said.

"yeah, but you spent twenty years of your life for trying to take the declaration," Martha said, "Not a lot of things to buy in prison, now is there," she added.

"Don't get snippy with me," Ian growled.

"I know, but you could get so much ahead if you did things legally," Martha explained.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to do anything fun," Ian smiled evilly.

"Do you think you're actually going to get away with this, uncle Riley is suppose to come over this morning to get his kids presents," Martha said.

"Yeah, I know but we should be long gone by then," Ian smiled.

"They know where we are going," Martha explained.

"For your sake, you better hope we don't run into them," Ian growled.


	14. New York

They got to Calvary hill, and they weren't sure exactly what they were looking for. Ben and Riley were the ones who saw the clue, not Martha. She just figured out that they were wrong.

"Wait," Martha said out loud. "Do you still have the thing at Babylon that you thought was the clue?" she asked Ian. She remembered back to when Ian had her father by the throat.

"Yes," he said digging in his backpack and found it.

It was a old piece of wood on it. It had a carving of a picture that Martha didn't recognize, and an indentation of infinity symbol. And then the symbol of Trinity church.

Martha outlined the grooves with her fingers.

"I think this has something to do with it," Martha concluded.

"What do you mean," Ian asked.

"Well see, the freemasons all believed in god," Martha explained holding the piece of wood and turned it over once… twice… three times, thinking like her father would.

"Yeah the constitution was signed by people who mostly had Christian values," Ian said.

"Yeah of course a lot of people don't know that the first building of the trinity church was destroyed in the Great New York fire," Martha explained.

"That sort of makes sense, since the first half of the treasure was found in the second Trinity church," Ian said.

"Yes, but why are we here," Martha thought.

"Obviously there is something else that we need here," Ian said.

"Then I don't know what it is," Martha said.

"You are a horrible liar, just like your father," Ian said.

"I swear I don't know what it is," Martha said.

Suddenly, Ian pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"I told you that we won't have guns," Martha said. "You cheated," she added.

"Life's full of people who cheat," Ian sneered.

"Well see, I don't get it, I think I got the clue wrong," Martha explained, it was hard underneath the stress of a gun in her face.

"Oh you think?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Please don't yell at me," Martha sneered back.

"So where do we go?" Ian asked moving the gun scary close to Martha.

"We go to New York, to the site of the old Trinity church, but it's probably filled with something, an apartment building or something, I don't know," Martha said starting to cry.

"O shut up," Ian snarled.

"I am worried about my father," Martha shouted.

"He's alright now, come on, I am convinced you are telling the truth, we are going to New York," Ian said forcibly grabbing Martha.

It was really cold in New York. Snow had fallen. It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were packed with last minute shoppers. Time square was blinking fast saying things like, one day until Christmas, or buy this shampoo, Martha really wasn't paying attention.

Martha was forced to walk Ninety miles an hour, because of the gun pushed five inches into her side.

"What seems to be the problem here?" An officer stopped Martha and Ian.

"Nothing," Martha quickly lied, she didn't want someone innocent to get hurt.

"Sir, why do you have a gun?" The police officer asked. He then quickly got out his gun.

People in the sidewalk screamed and quickly ran. They left all there valuables behind.

"You don't want to mess with me," Ian said. Then he quickly grabbed Martha by the neck and held a gun to her head. "If you don't leave soon, I will shoot her," He said.

"Come on this is not worth it, whatever you guys are doing," The cop said slightly confused.

"My father is Benjamin Gates, I can take care of myself, officer," Martha choked.

"No, you can't this is Ian Howe," The cop realized noticing the gravity of the situation..

"I think I know, this is about the third time he has held a gun to my face, and once he actually shot me," Martha explained.

"I can't let you go," The cop said.

"I will shoot her!" Ian screamed slightly pulling the trigger.

A shot rang out.

A/N- I probably shouldn't have done that cause I haven't wrote in awhile, but I couldn't resist. But sorry about not writing, I have been sick and been worried about other things. I am desperately trying to get Jonas Brothers tickets, so yeah, I hope you like what I have.


	15. The next generation of gates

The bullet whizzed over Martha's skull. It whizzed over Ian's cheek, and we looked for the origin of the bullet. It came from across Time's square, it was Ben. Times square was eerily quiet, and there was a sound of sirens in the background.

"Ian, let her go, this is between you and me, we can go find the treasure in the vacant lot that used to be the Trinity church," Ben screamed.

Ian slowly advanced over to where he was, then pushed Martha into the police officer.

"Dad!" Martha screamed, the police officer wouldn't let her go as Ian and Ben ran towards the place where they needed to go.

"Do you know where this old trinity church spot is located?" Ian asked Ben.

"Yes, on the upper east side, after this you have to leave me and my family alone," Ben growled.

"After this, you will soon forget about Mr. Ian Howe," Ian growled back.

"I don't think my daughter will ever forget you," Ben snapped.

"She'll just have to get over now wouldn't she? Man, you've done a suck job of raising that girl, she's afraid of everything, it's good that I was there to toughen her up," Ian laughed.

"Martha is an amazing girl, her only weakness is her heart, and nothing else," Ben snapped.

"Now, we need to know where your father and Mr. Howe are hiding," Agent Evans from the FBI asked.

"I don't know where they are at, all I know is that they are going to the place where the old Trinity Church stood," Martha explained.

"There is only on Trinity Church in New York little miss, your father is in big trouble," Evans said. "If you don't tell me where they are, I will charge you with hindering a police investigation," He added.

"I don't know how clearer I can get, that is where they are going, my father, and possible my mother, and my Uncle Riley can get hurt if you refuse to listen to me," Martha said.

"Okay, fine give us something to work with, where is this supposed place at?" Evans asked.

"I don't know," Martha said. "You can't hold me here, unless you charge me with something, and even then you can't question me without my parents present," She added crossing her arm defiantly.

"Well, I guess someone aced Government in school," Evan mocked.

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" Martha sneered, she wasn't afraid of some bimbo police officer.

"Well too bad you come from a family of felons, you could actual become a police officer, not some stupid treasure hunter," Evans said.

"You listen here," Martha said getting straight into Evans face. "You can insult me all you want, but theirs is one thing I will not stand for, insulting my family. Sure, my father has stolen the declaration of Independence, and kidnapped the president, but he did it because it was for the greater good of man," She screamed.

"What could you possible accomplish stealing the Declaration," Evans asked quietly.

"The mad man that's out right now, Ian the one I have been trying to tell you about, he was going to steal and destroy it if he didn't do it, because idiots like you didn't believe him in the first place," Martha sneered back. "Now, I am leaving," She said heading for the door.

"No, your being contained for insulting a police officers," Evans said.

"I didn't lay one finger on you," Martha said.

"I know, but who are they going to believe, me or you?" Evans smirked leaving the room.

Martha sat there and seethed at the current situation she was in.

"So which apartment building is it?" Ian asked pointing the gun into Ben side.

"It's right there," Ben pointed to one on the corner of the street.

"Get going," Ian said.

"How are we going to get down, it's probably buried hundreds of miles down," Ben asked Ian.

"We'll worry about it later, when we get to it," Ian said.

"Got you," Ben said.

They walked into the swanky hotel and they casually walked past. It was ten in the morning, so not a lot going on in the hotel.

They casually walked into the basement.

The walked passed a water heater, and a abandoned sheets and washers. They didn't know what they were looking, just that they would know when they do.

Then they stopped dead in their tracks, they found what they were looking for. In the back of the room, there was a section of wall. The section of wall had the trinity sign on the corner.

"Let's see if we can push it out," Ian ordered Ben to do.

It took a little bit of time, slowly but surely, the rock slide out. The air smelled really badly, like it has been confined for centuries.

Ben pulled a flashlight out of his pocket.

"Come on let's go," Ian said.

"We have no clue what's down there," Ben said.

"I will go then," Ian said.

He crouched down on his knees he went through the tunnel, and Ben followed as soon as Ian was able to stand up.

When Ben got through the tunnel, he was in a room beyond all amazement. It went down three stories. And to the side, there was a wooden stair case.

"Are you ready to go?" Ian asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Ben asked as he slowly walked down the staircase.

It took them an hour to do so. When they finally got down the stairs. They revealed a magnificent treasure, twice the size as the one that Ben found over sixteen years ago.

They also found another chamber, that went down another four or five stories.

"Wow," Ian said with little hint of surprise in his voice

"How are you going to get away with this Ian?" Ben asked.

"I'll find a way," Ian sneered.

"Well now that you have it, can I leave?" Ben asked.

"No, you are going to help me get away," Ian said.

"Come on Ian, you are not going to get away with this," Ben said.

"You just let me worry about this," Ian said he then pulled out the gun. "Come on, down the…" Ian said, but then he stopped because he rolled his ankle on the rough ground, and it all happened so fast Ben couldn't even comprehend until it was all over. Ian fell down the hole, and fell hard unto a sculpture. As far as Ben could tell he was dead.

"Dad!" Martha yelled as he walked in the door. Abigail had to bail her out of jail.

"What's going on here?" Ben asked.

"Don't change the subject, did you find it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, people are getting it out as we speak," Ben said. "Now are you ok?" He asked the question that he only cared about.

"I'm fine dad, I got arrest, but other than that," Martha said like it was no big deal.

"You are the only kid I know that could say that without worry," Ben said.

"Not when they have no legal basis whatsoever to hold me," Martha smiled.

"That's my little girl," Ben smiled.

"So is Ian arrested?" Martha asked.

"Martha, he's dead," Ben said. "He fell down the hole where the treasure was, well most of it," He explained.

"Let's get him out of my dreams now," Martha said sadly.

"Do you want to see it?" Ben asked referring to the treasure. He knew exactly what would cheer her up.

"Yes I do!" Martha smiled.

"This is your finest work yet Gates," Agent Smith said.

"Thank you sir, most of the credit will go to my daughter, she solved most of the clues, and found the first clue that started the whole thing," Ben explained.

"Dad," Martha blushed.

"What it's true," Ben told her.

"Maybe a little bit of it," Martha said. "Does this mean I get out of school to present all of these cool things?" She asked.

"Only if you take credit for it," Ben said.

"Yes, I found most of the clues," Martha immediately said. This made all that was listening to laugh.

"There is a lot of things down here that countries will pay million to get back," Smith explained.

"Ooh, Dad I've been eyeing this really cool dress at the mall," Martha joked. Again everyone started to laugh.

"With the next generation of gates family, I'm sure we will find most of histories lost secrets," Smith said.

A/n Sorry for the forever in this. I hope I didn't turn to many people off this story I probably did. I have just had a lot of things going on in my life. But I hope those who are still reading like the end.


End file.
